


深海巨轮2

by huangchuandai



Category: 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangchuandai/pseuds/huangchuandai





	深海巨轮2

房间里全是信息素的气味，刚才还算勉强能撑住的傅清疏衣服脱了大半，脸色潮红难受的轻轻磨蹭床单，双手死死地揪紧床单忍耐。

白皙的身子在深色的床单上形成强烈的视觉反差，微微蜷缩起来的腿难受的磨蹭，灯光落在腿间，反了一点光。

沈隽意顿时起了反应，吞了口唾沫。

原本清冷的表情早已氤氲上一层情.欲的气息，让人忍不住狠狠地扑过去，让那张口溢出呻吟，哭腔求饶。

他走过来，拽住傅清疏的手腕朝自己一拉，让他半跪着仰起头承受自己的吻。

傅清疏意识模糊，身子发软的跪不住，脱力的发软，被他掐住腰边吻边去拽扣子，呼吸又重又烫。

发情时的Omega体温会比平时高很多，舌尖也滚烫，沈隽意微微将他拉开，掐住他的下巴强迫那双带着水汽的眼睛看着自己，“先洗澡还是先要我？”

傅清疏似乎没能分辨出来，只是本能地咽了下，又凑近了索吻：“热……”

“说了再给你。”沈隽意拽住他想扯腰带的手，折磨的他难受的往后退，又一把拽回来，逼他说：“说，先洗澡还是先要我？”

“要你……”傅清疏被他折磨的难受，刚才让他暂时标记他只吻了腺体，更加挑起他的难受，仿佛故意让他难受。

傅清疏不知道哪里来的力气竟然挣脱了桎梏，去扯沈隽意的领子，蛮横地咬他的唇，甚至将他拽的摔在了床上。

沈隽意见他这么主动，忍不住想笑，强忍着自己血气上涌和隐隐爆发的信息素，伸手捏了他一下，逼他更加主动。

傅清疏剧烈发颤的手指使不上劲，始终不得其法，强忍着难受的呜咽和颤抖，眼睛一下红了。

沈隽意心尖滚烫，看着他通红的、茫然求助的眼神，再也忍不住的扣住他的后颈往自己一拉，手指灵活的解开扣子。

“别哭。”沈隽意将他衣服剥干净，打横将人抱起来往浴室走，边低声安抚：“洗了澡好过一些。”

“黏……”傅清疏眼神迷离，伸手往后穴探，沾了一手的湿黏液体，颤着手背遮在眼睛上仿佛很接受不了的深深呼吸，身子也微颤。

“别怕，把自己交给我。”沈隽意轻吻了他一下，将人放在水温正好的浴缸里，结果他身子软坐不住的往一边歪，沈隽意便将他抱在怀里，一只手给他清洗。

一般来说Omega的发情期只会烧的难受，不会失去理智，但每次傅清疏发情期来都是全无理智，就像是自己最厌恶的那样，被情欲完全支配。

上一次的标记效果已经完全消失，他之前就想过压抑了十三年的发情期不会那么简单就度过，现在一看竟然比他想象里还要严重一些。

“别喝。”

傅清疏因为被发情期折磨的口干舌燥，坐在浴缸里就想捧水喝，沈隽意迅捷的攥住傅清疏的手，将他扯了起来。

“想喝水了？”沈隽意用浴巾将他身上的水珠擦干，不经意蹭到胸前的时候，两颗乳珠立刻站了起来，身子敏感的也颤了颤。

“嗯……”傅清疏的声音带着滚烫的温度，像是一块刚蒸好还带着热气的糖糕，绵软的让人忍不住咬一口。

沈隽意将他抱出来放在床上，倒了杯水回来喂他喝了，才一转身就被他勾住了脖子凑上来亲吻。

“沈隽意……我好难受……”

傅清疏的眼睛通红，皮肤也通红，仿佛从每一个毛孔里往外散发信息素的气味，撕扯沈隽意的理智，让他陪自己一起沉沦。

沈隽意伸手将他磨蹭的双腿微微掰开，原本紧致的小口已经微微张开，轻轻翕动出折痕，挤出一股股黏液。

上一次的发情期还历历在目，沈隽意知道他有多难受，低头吻住他，一只手才刚一试探便被吞了进去，仿佛有意识的将他朝里裹吸，死死地咬着不肯松。

“放松一些，我动不了。”沈隽意咬着他的耳朵，手指轻轻地进出了一点，感觉到小口里细致又滚烫，还有湿黏的水泽。

傅清疏浑身无力的靠在他怀里，手里轻轻地攥紧床单，低声说：“重……重一些。”

“一根手指头就够了？”沈隽意含住他的耳垂，轻轻吸吮了下，激的他腰一拱，将手指拔出来了一些又难受的坐了下来，把手指全部吞回去。

“不够……再多一些……”

沈隽意忍着被他勾起来的发情期，努力保持理智又并了一根手指送进去，两指搅起水声，狠狠地往里戳送，感觉到他腰部的轻颤。

“慢一点，慢……不行啊慢……”

沈隽意手指越来越快，每一下都在内壁上用力碾过去，将他逼至绝境，口中溢出难耐的呻吟。

“不行了，要……”傅清疏呼吸急促，腰绷紧眼看就要射出来，却被沈隽意一下子按住，低头咬了他颈侧一口，恶劣的说：“求我让你射。”

傅清疏眨了眨迷离的眼睛，本能地跟着他的话求道：“求你……让我射。”

“我的傅教授好乖。”沈隽意低头吻住他，指尖一松往下攥住根部轻轻的撸动，然后将他绵长的呻吟全部汲取走。

傅清疏脱力的软在他怀里，腰一抖一抖的颤，没等缓过来就被沈隽意拉开腿，两指送进后穴撑开，将肿胀的阴茎送了进来。

“嗯太大了，轻一点，别动……”傅清疏一下子绷紧了腰，仰起头往后拱起腰又被沈隽意攥住了慢慢向上，在他疑惑的眼神里猛地一按。

“啊啊啊……”傅清疏眼泪一瞬间就被激出来了，脱力的趴在他身上发抖，眼角通红的颤出哭腔：“别动……太大了求你……慢点慢一点……”

上一次没有打开生殖腔的标记是在他全无理智并且排斥自己的时候，这次傅清疏亲口答应让他标记，彻底标记。

对于傅清疏来说，他肯说出彻底标记，就代表他愿意把自己交给那个人了。

沈隽意心口挤压着强烈的占有欲，恨不得就此将傅清疏逼至疯狂，让他跟着自己一起堕入深渊。

“不行……别再大了好涨，沈隽意慢一点慢一点……”傅清疏硬生生被他拽回了一丝理智，颤声求饶。

不知道什么时候已经被他弄成个跪趴的姿势，膝盖被床单磨的生疼，两手不自觉的攥紧了床单忍耐他仿佛将自己劈开的力道。

沈隽意从后面攥着他的腰，似乎爱极了他背后的纹身，所以尤其喜欢将他弄成这个姿势，圈住他的腰，吻遍后背纹身的每一寸。

“别亲……”傅清疏觉得他这个吻甚至比他占有自己还要让他难为情，他吻落下来的时候，虔诚的像是在膜拜，带起一阵阵的战栗。

沈隽意没有克制，动作又重又快，从一开始就没给他喘息的机会，根本没有循序渐进，而是直接便将他抛入了顶峰。

湿热滚烫的穴肉不自觉的吸吮着他顶入的灼热，不断沁出带着信息素气味的黏液，随着他的动作被打成泡沫黏在穴口。

傅清疏感觉自己就像是无意落入江河中的一片树叶，被风浪搅的抓不住任何东西，仿佛下一秒就会被撞碎。

巨大的撞击声带出极其浓郁的信息素气味，傅清疏无力的抓着床单沉下腰却被他抬高了臀部，用更加沉重的力道往里撞。

他真的不行了，这样下去会死的。

傅清疏徒劳的伸出手要抓住他，被攥紧的那一刻眼睛突然瞪大，眉头瞬间拧了起来：“痛……”

生殖腔口被陌生又滚烫的东西顶着，重重的往里碾压，想要磨开一个小口，傅清疏绷紧了腰想要避开他的顶入，却因为自己刚刚那个动作，被他困的动弹不得。

“进不来，太大了。”

沈隽意将他抱在怀里坐着，两只手在他背后圈着给他足够的安全感，边低声诱哄他：“张开一点让我进去，让我标记你。”

傅清疏睫毛乱颤，闭着眼睛伸手抱住他，努力的张开穴口将他往里吞，配合他的动作将紧闭的生殖腔口撞开一条缝隙。

“不行……不行的。”

沈隽意松开手掐住他的腰将人托起来然后猛地向下一按，回回顶到最深处，在他没有反应过来的时候又抬了起来放下去。

一次又一次的猛烈撞击，回回都顶在生殖腔口，慢慢地松了一条缝隙，傅清疏狂乱的摇着头，一口咬上沈隽意的肩膀，同时感觉那个滚烫的巨大冲进了自己身体的最深处。

生殖腔口不比穴口，更加紧致，沈隽意没顾肩膀上的疼痛，托着他的臀部轻轻的碾压，低头吻上他胸前不知道什么时候被自己掐的通红的乳珠，齿尖衔住了轻咬了一下。

“傅教授。”沈隽意抬起头，吻掉他鼻尖的汗，低声问：“我第一次在你这里住还洗了床单，知不知道为什么？”

傅清疏从情欲里硬生生抽出一分理智，迷茫的看着他，沈隽意伸手，捏住他挺立的乳珠轻轻往里按了下，又捻起来，弄得他呼吸紊乱不已。

“因为。”

“我在你这张床上，想着你的脸和你不着寸缕躺在床上的样子，弄脏了你的床，我怕你骂我。”

傅清疏一瞬间就明白他说的弄脏是什么意思，原本就被烧红的脸色像是又红了一些，“我总骂你，你还喜欢我。”

“你从来不骂别人，只骂我，四舍五入这是不是代表你只喜欢我？”沈隽意咬着他的唇，含糊的说：“其实我见你第一眼，你晕倒在我怀里，我就想……”

“什……啊！”傅清疏还没消化他刚才的话便又被托起来狠狠往下碾了，每一下几乎都是将他捣碎的力道。

黏湿的水泽将两人的腿沾湿，却还是源源不断的往外涌，傅清疏好不容易找回来的半分理智又被他全部颠碎。

他这才知道，沈隽意刚才那些话是为了让他适应生殖腔里的肿胀，现在才是真正要将他撕碎的时刻、

沈隽意的仿佛一只失去了理智的猛兽，每一下撞击都让他几乎痉挛，这一次没有任何触碰直接射了出来。

傅清疏受不住的溢出哭腔：“不行……”

沈隽意伸手抹去一点白浊递到他嘴边，“尝尝”，在他张开口时将指尖勾了进去，拨弄他的舌尖，冲撞的动作越发迅猛。

“唔唔唔……”傅清疏拼命的摇着头，却躲不开他的狠戾，从穴口到生殖腔都发麻，才刚刚发泄过的地方又颤巍巍的站了起来。

“不行，不要了不要……”

“傅教授，不准你说不要。”沈隽意捏住他的下巴将他掰过来和自己接吻，将他拒绝的话全部吞了进去。

“唔不……不行了，沈隽意别再撞了，求你……”傅清疏再也受不住的爆发出隐隐的哭腔求饶：“求你……真的不行了……”

“再忍忍，这次等我一起，听话。”沈隽意再次吻住他，探出舌尖同他交缠，底下的动作丝毫没有放轻，势要逼疯傅清疏。

“会死的……我会……慢啊啊啊！！”傅清疏头向后一仰，感觉到乳珠被他咬住，齿尖轻磨，又痛又爽让他发抖。

生殖腔比其他地方都敏感，撞进来的时候不仅是痛，快感也比平时更加强烈，傅清疏咬住手指，避无可避的承受他在生殖腔里的碾磨。

“傅教授，说你喜欢我。”

“喜欢啊……”傅清疏说不出完整的话，才张口便只能大口呼吸，不然便是要窒息的快感。

“快说，喜欢沈隽意。”

“喜欢啊……喜欢沈隽意。”傅清疏意识模糊，却还能精准的恰到沈隽意的软肋，又补了一句：“只喜欢沈隽意，求你……标记我，彻底标记我。”

沈隽意在他生殖腔里又大了一些，死死地卡在里头胀大成结，在这一瞬间滚烫的精液灌进去，烫的傅清疏腰猛地一颤，前后一起达到了高潮，直接晕了过去。

从生殖腔里喷出来的黏液打在顶端，痉挛颤抖的穴内和生殖腔的余韵绵长。

只剩沈隽意的呼吸又沉又重，无限眷恋的低头吻住失去意识的傅清疏一下。

“傅教授，你是我的了，永远都是我一个人的。”

傅清疏昏着，沈隽意亲了他一遍又一遍，用只有自己能听见的声音和吻重叠。

“我喜欢你，我只喜欢你。”


End file.
